Lost World
by 007ReportingForDuty
Summary: One of Q,s invention turn s him and 007 into cats. How will they get back. No Flamers. OC included and mabey a little bit of James/OC James/Sandstorm and James/Q
1. The Invention

Lost World

**Sumary: **One of Q,s invention turns him 007 into a cat. They end up in a different unieverse. How will they get back? Read and find out.

Q finally finished his new invention. Yes ,Q is a Qurter master but he can still make inventions to.

" Now to go show 007 my newest invention " Q said happily. He walked down the halls trying to find 007 (AKA James Bond) .

" Ah there you are 007 I just came to show you my lateset invention." Said Q.

" What is it ?" 007 said annoyed he never really liked Q,s inventions. They never worked.

" Well this is a shape shifter thing. I call it Shape Shifter 9000 " said Q.

" Um so this could change us into any shape?" asked 007.

" Yes " said Q.

" Great perfect for missions " said 007.

" Wait a minuite why is smoke coming out of it? " 007 asked.

" I don't know " said Q with a nervese look on his face.

" I knew this would happen " said 007.

Just then the shape shifter blew up sending some kind of smell into the air..

" Q what, s that smell " said 007 he felt lightheaded and he fell to the ground.

**So hope you guys liked it my first James Bond story this is a crossover with warrior cats. So yeh Marry Christmas.**


	2. I'm A Cat

Lost World

Chapter 2

James awoke on a peaceful morning the sun was shining the birds where chirping. _Wait birds?_ James thought.

James oppend his eyes. He got up._ Wait why am I close to the ground? And why do I have fur? I,m a cat!?_ James thought.

_What will M think? Or MoneyPenny? Or Q? Wait Q made this invention so they will be made at him._ James thought.

" Um your on ThunderClans territory! Who are you anyway? " Firestar asked.

" Names Bond, James Bond. " James said.

" Call me 007 though " said 007.

" Um- " Firestar was cut off.

" Q " 007 said happily.

" 007 " Q said.

" Ok your both on ThunderClan territory !" said Firestar.

" Who cares " said Q

" I like your tast Q you might be a good warrior and you to Bond " said Firestar.

" 007 " said 007.

**Chapter 3 up soon. Hope you guys like it.**


	3. A Battel Unleashed

Chapter 3

" Everyone everyone " Firestar spoke as he padded over to the clearing to announce the arrivel of the two cats .

" James an orange cat and Q a brown cat was in our territory and I thought they would become perfect warriors . " spoke Firestar.

" Great another lame new one " said Sandstorm.

" Hey you watch your mouth or I will watch it for you! " 007 shouted in to the croud.

" Well its just new ones can't hunt prey or fight in a battle as great as us " spoke Sandstorm.

" Well oldies can't hunt as well or run as fast! " yelled 007 .

" Hey who are you calling oldie?! " yelled Sandstorm.

" YOU! " yelling 007.

_This is getting way out of hand_ thought Q thought..

" THAT'S IT! " yelled Sandstorm as he jumped to pounce on 007.

007 doged it and started fighting as hard as he can.

A new battle has been leashed.

**Hoped you liked it. There is a snowday so I have more time to write.**


	4. Dream, Sorry and Friends

Chapter 4

007 fighted as hard as he can. Intill SandStorm knocked him out.

" 00 " Q said.

( 007's Dream )

_007 walked intill he saw M._

" _00 00 ?" M said as she looked then she saw an orange cat._

" _A cat disscoverd us " M said. She then through him and Q out well she just found Q._

" _No " 007 said as he was scratching on the door._

" _NO! "_

( End Of Dream )

" Aaaa!" 007 said as he got up with a jolt. All of Thunderclan was looking at him.

_Just a dream Just A dream._ 007 thought.

" 00 are you ok ? " asked Firestar.

" Never better " he said as he got up.

" Why did you scream?" asked Q.

" Um terrible dream. Q it was terrible" 007 said with tears in his eyes.

" Are you crying?" Q asked.

" No " 007 said. Just then Sandstorm walked over to 00.

" GREAT ITS YOU I'LL FIGHT AGAIN IF I HAVE TO !" yelled 007.

" No no " Sandstorm said as he padded over to him

" I'm really sorry about knocking you out and starting this fight.

" Its ok. I'm sorry to. " said 007.

" Friends?" Sandstorm asked.

" Friends " said 007 as they shock paws.

**Me: Hope you liked it.**

**007: Worst dream ever.**

**Me: What you getting kicked out of MI6?**

**007: Yes!**

**Me: Review, Fallow and Favourite.**

**Me/007: Bye!**


	5. MistyFoot

Chapter 5

007 and Sandstorm padded over to the fresh kill pile. On the way 007 spotted a she-cat.

" Sandstorm who is that " 007 asked.

" That's Mistyfoot. A white she-cat. " Sandstorm said.

" She is she is " 007 could not finish is sentence.

" Beuitful" said Sandstorm.

" Go talk to her " said Sandstorm.

" Ok ok " 007 said.

007 padded over to the white she-cat who Sandstorm claims to be Mistyfoot. Just then Q stepped in frount of him.

" Hey what are you doing " asked Q.

" Not now" said 007 and left.

" H- h- hi. My name is-" 007 was cut off.

" 007 I know " Mistyfoot said with a smile.

" I'm Mistyfoot. " said MistyFoot.

" Are you free tonight?" 007 asked.

" Uh yeh " said Mistyfoot.

" Um um " 007 could not finish his sentce.

" Shure I'd love to " said MistyFoot.

" Great " 007 said.

" See you then " said MistyFoot.

" Yeh " said 007 and walked off.

**Me: That was awesome.**

**Mistyfoot: Yep.**

**Me: Bye**


End file.
